ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans
(May change the page when the Sausage Party comes out) Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans, also known as Sausage Party 2: Dawn of the Humans, or simply just Sausage Party 2, is an upcoming American 2021 adult computer-animated action comedy-drama directed by James Wan and Greg Tienan and produced by Seth Rogen, Meghan Ellison, Evan Goldberg. It serves as a sequel to the 2016 film, Sausage Party, officially making it Pont Grey Pictures' second sequel film, first being Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising. Conrad Vernon doesn't return to direct the sequel, but does produces the sequel. It will release in theaters in June 4, 2021. Plot Six months after the events of the first film, Frank is surprising Brenda with an gift, sock flowers, then she and Frank plan their marriage. As Frank tell Brenda that he's ready to be married, Lavash (David Krumholtz) and Sammy Bagel Jr (Edward Norton) come. Lavash convinces Sammy that he should plan the marriage and announce it. Sammy accepts the offer, but gets confused meanwhile douche (Nick Kroll) was found by a rat named Ratto (Gary Oldman) (Plot in progress) Cast *Kristen Wiig as Brenda, the main protagonist *Seth Rogen as Frank, the deutagonist (he was the protagonist of the first film) *Seth Macfarlane as Chester the cheeseburger *Jason Bateman as Toilet Paper, the tritagonist of the film who somehow survived. Vernon doesn't reprise his role. *Edward Norton as Sammy Bagel Jr, one of the tritagonists *Danny McBride as Choco, an chocolate milk who is one of the four tritagonists. *Salma Hayek as Teresa del Taco, an taco who is one of the four tritagonists. *Michael Cera as Barry, an deformed sausage. *David Krumholtz as Kareem Abdul Lavash, an lavash. *Paul Rudd as Darren, an main antagonist who wants revenge on the food after being revived. *Scott Underwood as Twink *Bill Hader as El Guacho *Jonah Hill as Splash, an watermelon who despises Toilet Paper. (Hill previously voiced Carl in the first film.) *Bill Murray as Spicy Bean, an can of hot beans who is one of the new members of the Non-perishables. *James Franco as a Druggie *Nick Kroll as Douche *Gary Oldman as Ratto, a rat who finds Douche. *Josh Gad as an gummy worm *Jean-Claude Van Damme as an knife sharpener (More cast soon...) Transcript Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans/Transcript Soundtrack The score for the sequel is being composed by John Debney. This is unlike the first film, which was composed by Christopher Lennertz and Alan Menken. Original Songs *New Life by the Sausage Party cast. *The End by Twentyone Pilots Songs heard in the film *Reflections by MisterWaves *The Story by Brandi Carlille *Outside by Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding Trailer songs Trivia *Druggie might return as a redeemed antagonist who assist the food to defeat Darren. *Rogen is in talks to bring Nick Kroll's character, Douche, to the sequel. He also said he may include rats, who were originally gonna appear in the first film, in the sequel. **El Guacho will appear in the sequel as a redeemed villain. *This film will be released with High Schoolers, which releases in November 24 of the same year. *Firewater, Mr. Grits, and Gum are confirmed to return for the sequel, but it is unknown if they will have a cameo or a talking appearence *Lavash dies in the sequel. **His death is similar to Carl's death in the first film. *Although there wasn't an orgy in the sequel, there was a orgy in a flashback in a scene. *The film is said to be more emotional than its first film, but still funny. *The first film will be rereleased in theaters 2 weeks before the sequel to promote the sequel. Reception Critical response The movie recieved positive reviews, but was given more praise than the last film. Rotten Tomatoes had an score of 94%. The site's critical consensus reads "Sausage Party: Dawn of the Humans may be explicit, but it is heartwarming, and funny, and the story is fun and enjoyable. It's a another film that adults can enjoy". On MetaCritic, it had a score of 80 of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". In CinemaScore, it was given an "A", improving the "B" grade given to the first film. Box Office Sequels Poll Rating Rated R for crude sexual content, drug use, pervasive language, and some thematic material. What do you think of this sequel idea? Great sequel idea! (1/3) Meh. (2/3) Bad sequel idea! (3/3) (What do you think of this sequel idea? Place your opinions in the comments...if you want to.) Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Point Grey Studios Category:R-Rated Movies Category:R-rated animated films Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Annapurna Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Adult animation Category:R Category:Films with score composed by John Debney Category:Computer-animated films Category:Films Category:Point Grey Category:Sausage Party